


Valentines’ Language

by cayleyjanssen



Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flower Language, Fucking First Years - Miyaji Kiyoshi, M/M, Takao's Fantasies Are Wild, Tsun Tsun Midorin, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayleyjanssen/pseuds/cayleyjanssen
Summary: Day 3: MidoTaka - Flowers/You’re beautiful, you know that?Shin-chan is being very difficult these past few days and Takao is getting frustrated.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	Valentines’ Language

“Shin-chaaaaan~”

Kazunari calls on the tall boy walking way ahead in front of him as he tries his best to catch up with his steps in comparison to Shin-chan’s long strides. Most of the time, it is a curse for being shorter than Shin-chan especially when he looks down on him. It is alright if it’s a normal stare. However, most of the time, Shin-chan will just stare down at him as if saying if looks can kill, he’d be six feet underground by now. He shudders at the thought. No, he doesn’t want to die yet. There’s no way in hell he’ll die before he can do all his wildest fantasies to Shin-chan. 

He'd been wracking his brain real hard on how to get Shin-chan’s sweet yet dangerous _yes_ for a date without him really knowing that it is actually a date. But as you can see, the boy is just ignoring him. This has been going on for a few days now. He dashes towards him and settles on walking beside the tall boy and says, “Shin-chan, are you getting deaf now? I’ve been calling you for a while now. Maybe Oha Asa will think of giving Cancers a hearing aid as a lucky item.”

He heard his companion just sighs heavily before speaking, “What do you need, Takao?”

He grins happily, already feeling like winning as he can see that Shin-chan’s guarded walls are disappearing little by little. “I just wanna hang out with you this Friday! We don’t have any basketball practice because the third years are using the gym for their grade meeting.”

Shin-chan pushes his glasses with his left fingers before he halts his steps and looks at him. 

“Don’t you have something to do on Friday, in fact?”

Now he’s confused. Why is Shin-chan saying that?

“Why would you think that?”

Shin-chan just brushes him off as he continues walking but not before saying, “I’m going to practice.” Now, he is so confused. What the fuck is wrong with this tsundere and why is he acting cold? He snaps out of his thoughts as he chases after the guy and holds his arm to stop him further from walking.

“What the hell is your problem, Shin-chan?! Why are you being so cold?”

The taller guy just hisses dangerously. “Let go of my arm, Takao.”

“No. Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on to that green head of yours.”

“Shut up, fool.”

Instead of letting him go, Takao just pulls the taller boy in an empty room that happens to be the music room. However, the taller guy is resisting so strongly that Kazunari feels like his strength is slipping away so fast. He looks at Shin-chan with a pouting face and says, “Just stop resisting and tell me what is your problem. Is it because I didn’t give you a ride on the rickshaw this morning?”

Shin-chan avoids meeting his gaze for a while until he speaks, “No, something as shallow as that is not my cup of tea, in fact. I am very well capable of going to school by myself.”

Kazunari is getting frustrated by each moment. Why can’t this guy just be honest with his feelings? He then hears Shin-chan sighs as he walks towards the grand piano and starts playing. At first, Kazunari becomes bewildered why the sudden urge to play the piano but as he is listening to the melody, a thought has hit him. 

Shin-chan is playing the Love Theme for Romeo and Juliet - A Time for Us. He knows that piece, their class just recently watch a play of Romeo and Juliet in the audiovisual room. Suddenly, he gets pulled into the melody and moves closer by the grand piano. What he doesn’t notice is the fact that Shin-chan is looking at him all the while. Being himself, he just doesn’t turn down a challenge and has decided to meet his eyes as well. However, in Kazunari’s case, he’s being pulled into Shin-chan’s wholeness as a person plus add the fact that he’s playing this really beautiful and emotional melody. On the spur of a moment, he feels like he opens the magnificent door of shoujo manga and Shin-chan is waiting for him in the middle of the room as he is playing the piano. He doesn’t know whether to cringe or to be happy with his thoughts because, in the first place, he is a guy. The only hitch is that he chooses to fall in love with an enigma called Midorima Shintarou. 

He gazes lovingly on his face especially his eyes that are surrounded with long lashes but are always covered by his thick-rimmed glasses. _Beautiful_ , he thinks.

They stay like that until Shin-chan finishes the piece. And him being the loudmouth as he is, he unintentionally mutters.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

He wakes up from his shoujo blither fantasy when he hears the creaking of the chair as Shin-chan abruptly stands up and his face is so red. Kazunari panics a bit, afraid that the taller boy might brush him off again because of his comment.

He looks down on the ground, afraid of meeting the taller boy’s eyes. “S-Shin-chan…”

He hears him groans painfully as if he is really having a hard time speaking to him. In the end, he hears him takes a deep breath and says,

“You have a girlfriend now, right?”

Kazunari shots his head up as fast as lightning to look at Shin-chan. And at that moment, he finally gets what seems to be Shin-chan’s problem. He can’t help but laugh out loud as the taller boy becomes beet red as he puts his left hand on his face, attempting to cover the redness but he can see that even his ears are getting red so it is a very futile attempt. He clutches his stomach to laugh some more until Shin-chan can’t take it anymore.

“Y-You imbecile! Stop laughing.”

“Hahahahaha….hah…Sh-Shin-chan…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

He can already feel his eyes getting wet because of laughing too much but he urges himself to stop. When his laughter has died down, he faces the guy.

“Shin-chan…sometimes you can be stupid you know?”

“W-what?!”

“Is the one you’re getting jealous-“

“I’m not jealous!!!”

“…of, is our classmate, Ichinose-san?” He waits for Shin-chan to say anything but it feels that he is just rooted there, unable to retort. He will accept any response even if it’s a first-rate sarcasm. Anything…as long as it comes from him. They stay there for a whole minute without saying anything and he is already accepting the fact that he won’t even get any response as he lumps his shoulders, his face full of bitterness. But he gets the shock of his life when he hears Shin-chan’s silent murmurs of, “Y-Yeah…in fact.”

The moment he hears that he glomps on him much to the dismay of the taller boy but nonetheless, awkwardly returns the hug. He looks up at Shin-chan, still not letting him go and slyly says, “You know, it’s not bad to be honest sometimes, Shin-chan. Also, with regards to Ichinose-san, her brother is working at a company that is making the games that I’m currently playing so I am just asking her some stuff.”

“S-Shut up, Takao. I didn’t ask for any explanation. This is all your fault.”

“Don’t worry, Shin-chan, you can execute all your hidden fantasies with me as much as you want, I won’t mind, really.” He chirps happily as the taller boy smacks him playfully on his head.

“You are getting deranged, in fact.”

He smugly says, “No, you just silently admitted that you like me when you conceded being jealous.”

Shin-chan just emits a long, sufferable sigh. “You haven’t even asked me ou-“

They are suddenly interrupted when the music room door suddenly opens to reveal Miyaji, Kimura, and Otsubo. Both of them haven’t had the time to move out of each other’s embrace as they are rooted in their position in shock as their senpais enter the room.

“Oi, first years! Stop flirting and get to practice!” Miyaji-senpai yells at them and that is the only time that they jerk away from each other, both of them red on the face.

Kimura-senpai just looks at them with confusion while Otsubo-senpai just groans in frustration while nursing his head for a coming headache.

“Fucking first years.” - Miyaji Kiyoshi

**Omake**

Valentine’s Day comes and Kazunari is frustrated as fuck because of the fact he and Shin-chan haven’t finished their conversation yet with regards to their status. No thanks to their senpais, of course. And now, he is walking on the way to Shin-chan’s house to pick him up. Yes, he is walking because he doesn’t feel like pulling the rickshaw today. He doesn’t want Shin-chan to see him all sweaty this early morning, duh, just because today is v-day. His thoughts are interrupted as he sees an elderly lady about to cross the street and she is carrying a big picnic basket. Deciding to help her, he trudges closer and approaches the elderly and it earns him a smile and a pat on his head. Together, they cross the street with him supporting her and as thanks, the lady takes out something from the basket and gives him a handful of white little flowers that he doesn’t know the name. Smiling at the gesture, he continues on his way until he reaches the Midorima’s residence. Upon arriving there, Shin-chan is already outside, leaning by the wall and when the taller boy sees approaching him, his eyes widen not entirely on him but on what he is holding.

“Morning, Shin-chan!”

“Takao….those flowers. How did you get them?”

“Huh? Oh, this?”

“Did you know that Baby’s Breath is Cancer’s lucky item for today?”

He shakes his head as he looks at the flowers that he’s holding then to Shin-chan. He holds out the flowers for him to take but he sees that the other boy is quite hesitant. He scratches his head on confusion, “Just take it, Shin-chan.”

The taller boy blushes but he is still not getting the flowers from his hand.

“Do you even know what Baby’s Breath flowers mean?”

“No. I’m not into floral language.”

A small smile appears on Shin-chan’s face as he takes the flowers from his hand and starts walking ahead of him then halts when he is a few steps away, his back still facing him while he is still rooted in his place.

“It means pureness, innocence and….everlasting love. You just confessed to me through this flower, Takao.”

Kazunari just blinks as his brain processed what Shin-chan has said. When his brain has finally registered it, he goes after the boy in pure bliss as he pulls the taller boy’s head down to him and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Shin-chaaaan~ I love you~”

Too startled by his sudden vulgar action in Shin-chan’s vocabulary to even move, the taller boy just can’t do anything but blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing MidoTaka. Not really my cup of tea but I feel that this prompt is perfect for them. Also, please excuse my poor attempt of cheesy situations and humor.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
